


Parallels

by J_EnotsoLovely



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: As the monster became more human, the man---boy really---chose to lose his humanity.
Relationships: Ging Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon and Meruem, Killugon - Relationship, Komugi/Meruem, Not a ship - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Parallels

"I will not fight you, lets talk instead."

"The next time you try to delay me....I'll kill her."

As the monster became more human, the man---boy really---chose to lose his humanity. Neither had ever experienced true loss and both held an amazing potential for further increase of power.

But where the King refused to use it in combat, the boy itched to destroy the foe standing before him.

//////////////////////////////////////////

"You're name...is Meruem."

"Kite is...already....dead."

Having been given his namesake, the King felt a sense of relief. He finally knew who he was and what his power was for. He had learned to protect, rather than kill, and it was a human girl who taught him so. A human girl who was perceived as trash by even her own kind. It was that girl, which had shown him humility, defeat. And because of her, he now knew who he was, and who he wanted to be.

Not a King....but Meruem.

The boy on the other hand, fell into even deeper despair. The last of his sanity eroded away. Nothing mattered to him anymore but revenge. The guilt ate him alive, magnified by his self resentment. He was too trusting.

He should've killed that son-of-a-bitch when he had the chance.

//////////////////////////////

"Say...my name."

"Enough, I don't care if this is the end."

Meruem laid in the lap of the girl he had come to care for. 

Komugi. 

She was blind, simpleminded, and somehow always sick, but Meruem had grown an affection for her that he had not known he was capable of. For all of his infinite strength, never once had he been able to defeat her. She was a warrior, and he found that he didn't quite mind the way this simpleton won over his heart. Meruem smiled, glad that he found a purpose in life, worthy of pursuing. Even if he wouldn't live to begin the chase.

He closed his eyes.

The boy, wasn't a boy anymore. He was rage personified. He did not know what had happened.

He did not care.

All he could feel was the black pit of his hatred, and among it, a sliver of disappointment.

This battle would be over much too quickly.

Had he been of rational mind, he would admit that it was overkill. Large fist no longer speckled--but drenched---in blue blood painted a gruesome mural along the ominous forestry. The old him would've been repulsed. Would've hated such grotesque acts of violence.

The old him was a fraud.

He could finally come to terms with his innate blood-lust, and even enjoy as he ripped NeferPitou to shreds. Nothing mattered anymore. The man was lost in rage, fist rearing back time and time again to land devastating blows. He was lost in rage, but not so lost that he didn't understand the finality of his actions. Of the aura he was exuding. He simply didn't care.

Gon Freecss was selfish.

///////////////////

"Goodnight Meruem."

"I did it Kite, just like you taught me."

The humane monster died in the arms of his lover, guided to the afterlife by her warmth and everlasting strength. 

With no regrets, she died beside him.

The monsterfied human was already dead. Had already died. His soul was long gone, only a shriveled carcass remained. Distantly, he registered his best friend crying, but he did not care. It didn't matter. He could not bring himself to feel any remorse. 

Only sadness.

He had known his mentor was dead, the moment he woke up in that unfamiliar room, Killua beside him, he knew. He had known Kite was dead, when Killua could not look him in his eyes. When Killua hung his head low and apologized.

Why didn't he let his friend finish the sentence.

Because he knew.

Except Kite was the strongest, Kite wouldn't let himself be beaten by that low-life.

Kite was the closest thing he had to a father.

Kite was dead.

But well, at least, so was he.

I can finally be.... like Kite was back then.

Gon smiled, satisfied and too weak to tell Killua to put him down so that he could pass among the nature.

Because he hadn't meant the arm.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Even as sad as it was.
> 
> Oh, and if anyone was confused with the last line, I was referring to when Gon impales Pitou with his own severed arm. Instead, I changed the meaning, where Gon is saying he's glad that the could die, just as Kite did.


End file.
